


Makes Me Smile

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: Canon - Anime, Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: something overheard to make you smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Smile

Ayano paused by a tree, panting in gulps of air. She was almost to her destination and she was running late. "Why couldn't I fly? Flying would be so much faster."

As she walked through the carnival grounds, she overheard Kazuma's deep voice. Ayano ducked behind a booth as she moved closer. Kazuma was talking to a woman and Ayano's blood boiled at the sight.

Before she could jump into the open, Kazuma's words stopped her. "Not interested. I'm waiting for my girlfriend and she's a lot prettier than you."

When the woman left, Ayano came out and kissed Kazuma.


End file.
